


You Let Me

by thegreyfox



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Blowjobs, Choking, Eating Disorders, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape, Rape Recovery, Self-Harm, Smut, there's probably other tags i should put on this but i cant remember
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 03:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10324295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreyfox/pseuds/thegreyfox
Summary: Saturn has an unfortunate run-in with one of Archer's exes out for revenge. The next few weeks, Saturn and Archer try to get through it.





	1. Chapter One- The Incident

**Author's Note:**

> This is an ongoing roleplay with tumblr users galaxy-commander and attitxde. There will be a lot of triggering content, so beware. Landon is the Proton of this story's real name.

Saturn didn't even turn when the stranger sat next to him- just another sip of his drink as he fiddled with his phone. Of course, he was feeling guilty about his sex life with Archer again, about being selfish and not being able to please him the way he wanted, and of course he was feeling self-destructive. So, he did what he always did- go out to a bar to see if he could either score or put himself in a bad situation.

It had honestly been just sheer luck that Michael had found Saturn so easily. He'd managed to catch the name of the bar he frequented, and had decided to scope it out. He made himself comfortable next to the younger man and casually tapped him on the shoulder. "Could I buy you a drink? Yours looks about gone."

Well, Saturn jumped a bit- though quickly recovered. The man was huge, and... well, not his type. But surely there wasn't any harm in him buying him a drink, right? Yes, there was a risk involved, but it was so low. "Ah, that would be lovely, thank you." A sweet smile, and he texted Archer back.

"Wonderful! What have you been drinking?" As he waited for a response, Michael began thinking over if he should give a fake name or not. There was no doubt that Apollo would've mentioned who he was to Saturn, he was nearly confident in that. But, the question was, did he know what he looked like? He was assuming not, given the commander's reaction.

"A screwdriver." He didn't really know why he was engaging this guy in conversation- or why the guy was doing the same to himself, seeing as how he was acting very not interested. But... he was going to get a free drink. Nevermind how risky that was and nevermind how loaded Saturn was... Well, he was just being polite.

After waving down the bartender and placing his own order for whiskey and Saturn's screwdriver, he returned his attention to the younger man. "So, what's a cute guy like you doing in a place like this on a weekday?" He sipped at his own drink once it was given to him. "Also, how should I address you?"

"Mm, needed a change of pace." He continued texting his boyfriend, complaining about 'the asshole who wouldn't leave him alone.' He sighed once the stranger asked his name, but covered it up as being directed towards his phone. "Saturn." Idly, he opened a game on his phone, starting to play.

"That's an interesting name," he commented idly. "You can call me Michael." No sense in giving a fake name, he decided. 'Michael' was a common enough name, luckily enough for him. "So, Saturn, what do you do for a living? I'm a chef and assistant manager for one of the Iridescent restaurants."

The name made him tense a bit- perhaps this wasn't such a good idea after all. But... it couldn't hurt, right? After all, the Michael he was thinking about was in Hoenn. So this couldn't be the one that had hurt Archer. "I work for a nonprofit organization. And I apologize, but I've never heard of them."

He had noticed the way that Saturn tensed, that alone told him all that he needed to know. "That's alright, it's a chain that started in Kanto. It's a five-star restaurant, very fancy, high class." He took another sip of his whiskey. "How about we go out some time?"

"I see." He nodded, continuing to look at his phone, although he wasn't paying attention to it anymore. Instead, he was having an internal battle- should he? Should he not? Although... it wasn't like Michael could do anything more than the usual creeps that tried to hurt him... right? "I apologize, I have a boyfriend." A good enough answer...

Damn. He figured that he'd try to play that card. "I'll be quite honest with you, Saturn..." Michael began slowly, "If you did take me up on my offer, I can assure you that your boyfriend would never find out." A brief pause. "I was diagnosed with stage four liver cancer about a week ago. I'm only in Sinnoh because it has the best oncology department in the world. Even they told me that I won't live to see the end of the year." If pity didn't work, then he'd just drug the little bastard.

That brought a smile to his face despite himself. How stupid did the man think he was? "And you think I haven't heard things like that before. If you're so desperate for a quick fuck, either try your luck with someone else or find a prostitute. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to use the restroom." And with that, he got off the bar stool and headed to the bathroom.

He had a feeling that his plan wouldn't work. Michael gave a heavy sigh when Saturn excused himself. He half considered just spiking his drink, but there was no guarantee that he'd actually drink it when he came back... so, instead, he waited for a few minutes before getting up and following him into the bathroom. Once there, he calmly locked the door so that no one else could enter. His intention was to stay silent until the younger man finally realized his presence.

Once Saturn entered a stall, he simply leaned against the door, pulling out a cigarette and his lighter. The entire situation was stressing him out more than he was used to... he needed a smoke. Once he was done, he left the stall- only to see Michael there. He knew the door was likely locked, knew there was probably no way out. He pretended he wasn't as shook as he was, however.

"So what, you're going to drug me and then drag me somewhere, hm?" Arms crossed, he tried to make himself look as intimidating as possible. "Try someone else- you'll find I'm not such an easy target."  
"I'm sure that you will be an easy target," Michael stated. He quickly stepped over to Saturn, and in one fluid motion attempted to slam him against the nearest wall. Hopefully hitting his head against the aforementioned wall would be enough to stun him, so that Michael could put a hand over his throat in order to cut off his air and pin him down.

Lightning fast, he tried to pull out his stun baton- only for it to get caught on a corner of his pocket. That was all the hesitation that was needed for his head to slam into the wall. Spots swam in his vision, and he tried to blink them away as the hand that had instinctively grabbed Michael's wrist fell to his side.

While he had Saturn pinned against the wall, Michael managed to pull out a small container from his pants pocket. After popping the top, he held it up to the commander's mouth. "Open," he ordered sharply, "or I'll continue to cut off your air."

He couldn't hear, couldn't understand, but the suffocating feeling did prompt him to open his mouth wider than it already was in an attempt to get air. A hand reached up, grabbing Michael's wrist weakly, struggling to pull it off. He knew he was in danger, but... he didn't feel anything.

After he'd managed to dispense the bitter tasting liquid into Saturn's mouth, Michael let up on his throat, but only enough to allow him to swallow properly. "Swallow it, or else I'll make you fucking regret it," he hissed.

At first he coughed, confused as to why there was something in his mouth- he'd managed to hit his head pretty damn hard. But after a few moments, he swallowed, now scratching at Michael's arm, trying to get his arm off him.

The moment Saturn swallowed, Michael let go of him. "There's a good boy," he practically purred. Fingers threaded through his hair, and he stepped over to the door so that he could unlock it. "Now, let's leave, yes?" He offered his hand to the commander, yet he doubted that he'd take it.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saturn was very disoriented by the time they got to the hotel, but that didn't mean he didn't know what was going on. Every time he tried to pull away, Michael just kept bringing him back. Still, he didn't feel distressed for some reason (although the horrible taste in his mouth wouldn't go away).

The moment they got into his hotel room, Michael shoved Saturn toward the bed. "Either you strip now, or I'll do it for you." He turned away so that he could close and lock the door. "Trust me, you don't want me to fucking do it for you."

The commander fell to the floor with a whimper. At least he could understand what Michael was saying... but he didn't think he had the motor control to do it. Of course he wanted to do it, he didn't want the man to be even more rough than he knew he would be, but... his fingers wouldn't cooperate, "I c-an't..."

"Fucking pathetic," Michael practically spat as he stepped over to Saturn. After taking hold of his arm, he roughly picked him up from the floor and dropped him on to the bed with no care for his wellbeing. Right away he was practically ripping off his pants, he saw no need to bother with his shirt, after all.

That would certainly be a bruise... And he tried to get away once he was on the bed, even though he knew it would be in vain. There was fear, yes- but he could also feel himself growing aroused, much to his horror. It only made him feel worse, but thank the gods it didn't show yet.

Once he had Saturn's pants off, Michael wasn't as forceful when removing his underwear. However, he couldn't help but be amused at what he had to work with. "Even more pathetic." A small bottle of lubricant was taken out of his own pants, and after dropping it onto the bed, he began undressing. "Hmm... should I be nice enough to stretch you?" He wondered aloud. "Maybe I'll skip that, so I can hear you cry out in pain, and so you'll remember this for several days to come."

All he could let out was a frightened whine. Why did he keep putting himself in these kinds of situations...? Even though he did it on purpose, it didn't change how terrifying they were. All he could do was lay his head on the side and close his eyes, not wanting to see what was happening.

"No response? What's the matter, too afraid?" As he taunted Saturn, Michael poured some of the lubricant into his hand so that he could slick himself up. "No response means you're not getting any stretching. I hope you like pain." Without even waiting for a response, he began pushing in. "Try and fight me, I fucking dare you."

Oh fuck no. With not even the very tip in, Saturn could still tell Michael was huge, far too big for him to be able to take without stretching. Instinctively, his heels dug into the bed, trying to push himself back, trying to push himself away. Fuck what the man said, he couldn't take that without tearing. "P-Please, I, ple-ase d-don't-!"

He didn't even consider listening to Saturn's desperate plea. Rather than do so, he continued to push in, taking his time and going at a leisurely pace. He honestly didn't care if he hurt the younger man beneath him. In fact, that's exactly what he wanted. "You can scream all you want, no one's going to care, no one's going to come rescue you."

It felt like it was cutting him open, the pain was so sharp and fuck, he was certain he was tearing and this was not what he was talking about with Archer earlier-! Tears filled Saturn's eyes, wetting the sheets, and he'd be surprised if he wasn't already bleeding. And still, he tried to push himself away, legs even coming up to kick at Michael ineffectively as he kept pleading.

"If you keep kicking me, I'll make you regret it," Michael hissed as he pushed the rest of himself in. Once there, he was at least nice enough to give Saturn a few moments to adjust to being filled, before he set a quick and forceful pace. His plan was to make this experience as painful and traumatizing as possible, and so far, it seemed to be working.

This had stopped being arousing the instant Michael pushed in- now, it was nothing but pain and terror. He stopped kicking, only to start trying to push away again, hands trying to scratch at Michael's but having no strength to even cause any pain. Everything was a blur through the tears, and it was all too real.

Michael came relatively quickly, and once he was finished, he pulled out so that he could use the sheets the clean the blood off of himself. "By the way... Tell Apollo I said hi. Not the best fuck I've had, but I suppose you were good enough. Not really sure what he sees in you, I doubt you could please anyone with that small dick of yours."

He was so relieved when it was over, going limp and just trying to focus on anything but how much he hurt. But when he heard what Michael said, confirmation that it really was the Michael who’d hurt his boyfriend... it took everything he had not to growl. No, he couldn't do that, it would probably just make the man do more... So he stayed silent, pretended to be in shock or too exhausted to take it in.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Michael had expected Saturn to say something, but he figured that the little bitch staying silent was for the best. After getting off the bed he redressed. His wallet was taken out of his back jeans pocket, and he tossed a fifty on to the bed. "Get yourself a cab home when you remember how to walk." And with that, he left.

When Michael finally left, Saturn tried his best to get up- only to nearly give up from the pain. Still, he needed to get to his phone, needed to text- not Archer, Nathan probably, or Archie if he couldn't get him. Eventually, he managed to fall on the floor and start crawling over to where his pants were, pulling out his phone and texting his friend. Nothing from Nathan for a few minutes, so he tried Archie.  
Ten minutes later, the drug had nearly worn off, and neither of the two had responded. He was tired and scared and in pain, and needed to see a friendly face, anyone... 

He finally texted Landon, and it seemed like he wasn't getting it at first, but he hoped the executive would figure it out, hoped he wouldn't have to actually say what happened, and the carpet was too coarse against his skin but he couldn't get up.

Of course, the executive wanted to tell Archer, but no, he couldn't know, he couldn't... Once Proton told him he’d have someone track his phone though, he finally laid his head back down. He didn’t have the energy to move onto the bed.

It had taken a short while, but eventually Landon had found someone to track Saturn's phone, and after borrowing an admin's kadabra, he was able to teleport to the hotel. He assumed that Saturn wouldn't be able to answer the door, so he had Electron disable the electric lock so that he could get in.

The scent of blood hit him the moment he stepped in, and a sense of dread overcame him. "Saturn?" He made his way over to the younger man and bent down so that he could offer him his hand. "Are you okay? Do you need to go to the hospital?"

He whimpered at first when he heard the door opening, trying to get away from whoever entered (despite the pain) because it was him, he'd come back, he was going to do it again- but he stopped when he heard Landon's voice. Eyes finally opened and he looked up to confirm it really was him. "Yeah, 'm completely fine. Just having a floor party..." He couldn't help but be sarcastic- but really, was that question necessary?! "No hospital..." If he went to the hospital, Archer would find out...  
"I'm sorry..." Landon apologized. "What would you like me to do, then?" He asked quietly, attempting to seem as non-threatening as possible. "Should I help you get cleaned up and get you some pain medication?" He asked while hesitantly reaching out to comb his fingers through the commander's hair like he'd seen Archer do. "I have some pain medication me that I use regularly, if you'd like it." Saturn stiffened at the hand in his hair, wanting so badly to pull away but... afraid to do so for some reason. This was Landon, he wouldn't hurt him... right? Shivering, he thought about his options. He wanted either Nathan or Archie to help him, but with neither of them responding... No, he couldn't let Archer know. He was going to find out eventually, but he'd keep it from him as long as he could. 

"Yeah..." His voice was small as he closed his eyes, wishing he had his anxiety meds with him. But aside from the panic, he was feeling relatively calm emotionally (none of the disgust he usually felt), something he supposed he should be grateful for.

"Are you allergic to anything?" Landon stayed put, too afraid of frightening the commander to make any quick movements. "What I have is Vicodin, it has codeine in it." He paused for a moment before continuing. "I could help you get into the bath, if you'd like?" Honestly, he had no idea of what to do. He'd been through this only once, and it was while he'd been in rehab. He'd been detoxing and he could barely remember it he was so out of it.

He shook his head at the first question. For some reason, he couldn't talk, couldn't make himself talk. It was probably shock, right? When Landon suggested helping him into the bath, however, he curled up. He knew it was for the best to get clean to try to avoid infection (which... wouldn't be good in that area at all), but... He was scared still. After a few moments, he nodded shakily, shivering.

Upon getting an answer Landon shrugged off the messenger bag he'd brought with him and pulled out the pain medication along with a bottle of water that had not been opened yet. After taking out one of the tablets and cracking the seal for the bottle, he offered both to Saturn.

"After you take that, I can pick you up and carry you to the bathroom, if you'd like?"

It took a few moments before he could uncurl enough to take the bottle- and he stared at the pill for several more. He... he wouldn't do that, though... It took every ounce of willpower for him to pick up the pill and swallow it. Once that was done, he nodded at the request. He knew he wouldn't be able to walk on his own, at least not yet.

"I brought some clothes for you as well, I figured you might not want to wear what you've got on. They might be a bit too big for you, though." Landon scooped Saturn up, making sure to be as careful as he possibly could, and began carrying him to the bathroom. After shifting him in his arms, he managed to turn on the water for the bath. "Do you like warm baths?" He wasn't intending to put him into the water until it was warm enough.

Another nod, eyes shut tightly as he trembled in the other man's arms. He just needed to keep telling himself that Landon wouldn't take advantage of him like that, even if only because Saturn would tell Archer. It was hard to do, and his legs were still locked together (too afraid to open them even a little bit), but he at least kept himself from panicking or flailing. After a few minutes, he managed to convince himself that Landon really was safe, and buried his face in his chest as well as he could. Now, the fear came from someone else coming in... but it wasn't as bad, thank the gods.

After turning the dial to make the water warmer, Landon slowly and gently lowered Saturn into the tub. "Do you want me to help you, or do you want to do it yourself?" As he asked he grabbed the soap and a wash cloth from the sink. "I won't touch you or do anything unless you give me permission, I promise. If you get uncomfortable I'll back off, all you need to do is let me know."

Alright, there went every feeling of safety he had. Saturn shook his head violently, eyes still shut. No, he didn't think he could let anyone touch him for a long time, at least not anywhere near there.  
"Okay." Landon stepped back away from the tub. "Do you want me to stay in here with you, or do you want me to leave so you can have some privacy?" He'd wait patiently for an answer, he had no intention of making Saturn talk if he didn't feel like it.

A hand lifted from the water, waving Landon off. He didn't think he could do anything with him watching... gods, how was he to explain his not wanting to be touched to Archer? His boyfriend would just think he didn't want to be with him, he'd think it was his fault... Maybe he should just suffer through it.

"Alright, I'll come back in later. Take your time." Landon stepped out of the bathroom, closing the door behind himself. While he waited, he settled down into a chair and pulled out his phone so that he could keep himself entertained.

It... took a while before he could force himself to open his legs so he could clean himself. Once that was done, he started scrubbing everywhere. Scrubbing himself raw, the skin becoming red and angry. He didn't know if the red in the water was from that or from what the bastard did to him, but he didn't care, he needed to get clean, needed to scrub away the dirty feeling.

After a while of scrolling through various social media sites on his phone, Landon opened Netflix in an attempt to keep himself occupied and to not fall asleep due to boredom. There really wasn't anything for him to do, and while he was worried about Saturn, he didn't want to disturb him.

It wasn't enough... Sitting up, he pulled out the drain before turning the faucet back on, turning up the temperature to as hot as it would go. It hurt, but he needed to get clean... He was definitely bleeding because of his scrubbing, he could see the trails of blood in the water now, but that didn't matter. He still had a lot more to do.

After he was quite sure that at least an hour had passed, Landon set down his phone and proceeded to fish the clothes out of his messenger bag. Afterwards he gave a soft knock to the door before opening it.

"I think you've been in here long enough, we need to get you back home and into bed." He set the clothes down on the sink and redirected his attention to the commander. "Go ahead and let the water out, okay?"

... Oh. He forgot Landon was here... Looking up in surprise, he blinked a few times before moving to do what he said. He was running on autopilot now, just following along with what the executive said. Thank the gods his back felt so much better- he didn't want to think about the rest. 

As the tub drained, the damage he'd done to himself became painfully clear- skin scrubbed raw until it was an angry red, bleeding. Arms, legs, chest, everywhere he could reach. Not only that, but even the places he couldn't reach were red, third degree burns from the water.

Proton sighed softly at the sight of the younger man, he looked terrible. But he wasn't about to say that. After taking hold of a towel, he stepped over to the bath and held it out. "Do you want me to pick you up and help you dry off and get dressed?" He asked quietly. "Also, are you absolutely sure you don't want to go to the hospital? If not, does your base at least have an infirmary you go to see if you need stitches or anything? Or at least get some antiseptic applied?"

He took the towel and nodded to both, or at least the part about getting picked up for the first one. And Mark would be able to keep his treatment hush, he was pretty sure. The pain that came from drying himself off (reddening the towel with blood) was muted, far away. That was probably the result of the painkiller, right? But it didn't matter. He was no longer afraid of Landon, or anything else. He wanted to ask again for Landon not to tell Archer, but he couldn't speak.

Once he had an answer, Landon carefully, and as gently as he could manage, picked Saturn up and set him on his feet, while still holding on to him. He continued to help him dry off, and once that was finished, he began helping him dress. The clothes belonged to him, but his body type was somewhat similar to Saturn's. And, just as he figured, they'd be a bit big, but thankfully not so much that they threatened to fall off his frame.

Saturn swayed on his feet, letting the man do whatever he wanted, yawning more than once. He was so tired... but the activities wouldn't let him fall asleep. So he stood there, skin stinging and a dull ache in his back.

"Do you think that you'll be able to walk?" Landon asked as he gently ran his fingers through the commander's hair. "I can carry you, if not. I'll just need you to let me know where your base is located."  
He shook his head, now leaning against him. The petting felt so good, nevermind that Archer was usually the only one he let do that. But at the second question, he opened his eyes. "Eterna." It hurt to speak somehow (mentally, not physically), and he hoped he wouldn't have to do that again.

For some reason... he felt safe in Landon's arms, nearly falling asleep. Unfortunately, teleporting shook him up for a bit, but he calmed down on the walk to his room. After giving the executive the code to get into his quarters, he nuzzled him as they entered.

Once he had stepped into Saturn's room and closed the door behind himself, Landon moved thought the living room to the bedroom, over to the bed and gently laid the younger man down. "Do you want me to stay with you?" He asked softly. "I can, if you'd like. I have the next two days off. I can just tell Archer I'm staying with my parents or something, he doesn't have to know."

With the way he whined and wrapped his arms around Landon's shoulders, the answer was pretty obvious. He.... didn't want to be left alone right now. What if someone came in, what if Michael came back? It was irrational thinking, but he was terrified nonetheless. But Landon could protect him.

"I can't promise I'll be able to stay awake for very long, but I could let Slayer out and he could guard the door for you, if you'd like?" He doubted anyone would attempt to mess with a massive nidoking. And if Saturn wasn't content with just him, then he also had his haxorus, Slash. "I can sleep on the floor, if that would make you feel more comfortable?"  
A nod for the first, wiggling so there was a spot for him for the second. No, he needed someone to cling to, needed to know there was someone watching over him. Eyes still closed, maybe if I don't see anything then nothing really happened? and he was finally separate from reality.

Landon opened his messenger bag, and after a bit of digging around, he found Slayer and Slash's pokéballs. After releasing the two monsters he gave them strict instructions. "Guard the door. Don't let anyone in, and if they try, incapacitate them, but don't kill them or poison them." He then turned his attention back to Saturn. "Would it be alright if I took my jeans off? They're kind of uncomfortable to sleep in." With that, Saturn hesitated- but he was wearing pants himself, right? And Landon wouldn’t do anything... so that was another nod as he finally let go of the executive, waiting for him to get into bed.

"If you want something warm to hold while you sleep, I could also let Electron out? He likes attention." Landon got out of his jeans and sat on the edge of the bed. "Or I also have my umbreon, Midnight. Those are the only two cuddly pokémon I own. All of the others aren't really huggable material, I'm afraid." Unless one were to count his skuntank, but he was a bit too big to fit on the bed.  
Another shake of his head and he finally opened his eyes, wondering what was taking Landon so long to get into the bed. Already, it was starting to feel uncomfortable not having him to cling to, and he patted the space next to himself to try to get the message across. Oh, and don't forget the kicked-puppy eyes.

"Okay, then." Landon laid out next to Saturn and pulled the blankets up over them. "Do you want me to hold you, or would you rather cling to me?" He didn't want to assume anything and possibly upset Saturn by touching him. But he was already clinging to Landon, and nodded enthusiastically, to both. He needed the security, the reassurance that Landon wouldn't just get up and leave without warning.  
After getting comfortable, Landon pulled Saturn in close to him and affectionately nuzzled his hair. "Go to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up," Landon promised. Saturn had no doubt that his dreams would be either nonexistent or filled with nightmares... So he had to warn the other. "Don't wake up if nightmares." ... Well, it seemed that was the best he was going to get. He just hoped Landon would understand what he meant.

He had an idea of what Saturn meant. "I won't wake you up if you have a nightmare. I'm an extremely heavy sleeper, so I doubt you'd wake me up even if you were screaming or something." He gently threaded his fingers through the commander's hair. "Sleep now, okay?" Like he did with Archer, Saturn leaned into the touches, eyes sliding shut once again. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep, peaceful.

And it also didn't take long for a certain grunt to open the door to Saturn's quarters after tracking his friend's phone, incredibly worried. He'd gotten his text a few hours too late, and was on the verge of panicking.

The moment the door opened, Slash was making a grab for the strange human while Slayer growled and bared his fangs, giving a full threat display. Landon redirected his attention toward the doorway when his pokémon had gotten his attention.

"Who are you, and what do you want?"

Caught off guard, Nathan was easily picked up, flailing in the dragon's grasp. "Lemme go, fucker! I'm one of Saturn's friends and if you've hurt him, I will kill you!" He was practically snarling despite the fact that he couldn't get to his pokéballs, Slash's hold on him pinning his arms to his sides.

"Calm down." Landon didn't give either of his pokémon a command to stand down, so both were still on high alert. "He's fine, I've taken care of him, and he's currently sleeping." He shot the other man a nasty glare. "I won't divulge details, but he's been through quite a bit tonight."

This time, he really did growl. "Who the fuck are you, anyway?! And why are you in Sat's bed when he texted me for help a few hours ago, huh? How do I know you aren't the one who hurt him?!" He continued to struggle for his pokéballs- his pokémon might not have been very strong, but... he had to try at least.

The executive gave a heavy sigh, he figured this would happen if anyone decided to come in. "My name is Landon Leonis, I'm Archer's co-worker, and I live with him. If you don't know who Archer is, he's the one that Saturn's been dating." He paused for a moment. "I would really rather you didn't use such a shitty tone with me. You're really not in the position to do so, now are you? Considering my haxorus has you in his claws."

Nathan deflated the instant Landon identified himself- although he still gave a huff. "Course I know who he is. Uh... although I haven't told you who I am. Nathan. We've talked before. Wish this was better circumstances for a first meeting. And hey, it there's a threat to him, I'm gonna do whatever the fuck to try to protect Sat, no matter the danger to myself."

"I see." Landon shifted his position a bit. "Slash, drop. Slayer, relax." At the command, the dragon set the human down with surprising gentleness and even patted his head, as if to say 'good boy'. "I do wish we could've met on better terms as well, but so be it. I can assure you that Saturn is fine. I don't know just how well you two know each other, but I wouldn't be surprised if he doesn't want to talk about what happened."

After dusting himself off, Nathan stuffed his hands into his hoodie pockets- which was where Honchkrow's pokéball was, although Landon shouldn't be able to notice that. "'M one of the few people Sat's trusted enough to tell me all of his past that he can remember, so I wouldn't be too sure of that."

Speaking of the commander, he was still asleep, exhausted.

"I see." Landon readjusted his position so that he was laying on his side properly again. "I do apologize for sounding quite crass, but I would like to sleep now, if you don't mind. I promised Saturn that I'd be here when he woke up."

"Sure." And with that, Nathan went to the closet, pulling out a blanket and making his way to the living room. "I'll sleep on the couch, then."


	2. Chapter 2- I suck at titling things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archer comes over to Saturn's quarters, intending to stay with him while he recovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuel is a feline variant houndoom.

Once Saturn invited his boyfriend over (after Landon told his superior what happened), it took a few hours for Archer to get his things together and to make sure that the cats were taken care of, but eventually he found himself standing at his other half's door. He gave a quick knock and proceeded to wait patiently for Saturn to answer and let him in.

Rather than Saturn, it was Nathan who opened the door. "Hey... glad you came." Then, in a lower voice, "gotta warn you, he's been switching between 'please hold me' and 'if you touch me I'll die' as well as 'I need to be fucked now' and the exact opposite. He's uh, also been needing a lotta reassurance that I don't hate him, I won't leave him, and so on. Just be patient with him, alright?"

It was a struggle to not say that he had a very good idea of what Saturn was going through, but he figured that to do so might be invalidating his boyfriend's experience somehow, so instead, Archer kept silent and only offered a slight nod to show that he both heard and understood. "I'll be patient," he promised as he stepped in. "Where is he?"

Normal volume now, "on the couch, wrapped up. Now, I think I'll go to my own quarters... I haven't really slept since Landon left. Too on edge. Take care, both of you." And with a nod and friendly smile at Archer, he was gone. 

"Alright, see you." Archer slowly made his way over to the sofa in hopes that he wouldn't disturb or scare the younger man. "Hey, I came as quick as I could. Do you want me to let Fuel out?"  
It was clear the commander was tired, yet he still smiled at his boyfriend. "Hey... Thank you for coming." He allowed the blanket he was wrapped in to slip a little, feeling somehow safer around Archer than he did around Nathan. 

"Go ahead, I don't mind." A wider smile- he always loved seeing Fuel.

"I'm more than happy to come see you." Archer moved out of Saturn's line of vision so that he could not get Fuel's pokeball, but also a small bouquet of red roses that he had picked up. After returning, he offered both to him.

"I wasn't sure if you liked flowers, but I thought that you might like these? And I thought you might like to let Fuel out yourself for a change."

He lit up even more at the sight of the flowers, taking them (and the pokeball) eagerly, smelling the bouquet. Like he thought, the smelled wonderful. "Thank you..."

And once he'd done that, he lightly tossed the pokeball, releasing the houndoom and catching it again effortlessly. The cat made him brighten up even more- he was so glad his boyfriend had come over. His previous melancholy state was long gone.

The hellcat emerged in a brilliant flash of light, and he shook himself, the action causing the bell on his collar to jingle. Afterwards he sat on his haunches near the sofa, staring up at Saturn. Normally he would've immediately jumped up on the sofa, but it seemed as if he could tell something was wrong, so instead he patiently waited to be invited up.

"You're welcome," Archer responded as he reached down to pet the houndoom's head. "Do you want me to sit with you?"

In answer, Saturn scooted over so there was room on both sides of him, patting the cushion to his left for Fuel to jump up, leaving a space for Archer on his right. "I'm so glad you came..." The cat trilled happily when he was invited, and he immediately jumped up on the sofa. Afterwards he leaned in and nuzzled the commander's cheek before giving him a few affectionate licks.

"I'm glad you invited me." Archer took his spot next to Saturn, but didn't attempt to initiate any sort of contact. "I know it's probably a stupid question... but how are you feeling?"  
Saturn chucked at the affection, carefully scratching under Fuel's chin. But at Archer's question, his smile faltered for a moment. "Better now that you're here," was his evasive answer. In truth, he didn't really know... And what he did know, he didn't want to talk about. Instead, he leaned on his boyfriend, closing his eyes, trying his best to relax.

A deep rumbling purr began near instantly when he was shown affection, and Fuel squeezed his eyes shut happily. His tail flicked idly, and after a few moments he started to knead the sofa cushion. Archer hesitantly allowed a hand to come up and gently run through Saturn's hair when he was leaned on, and he gave a soft, contented hum. "I'm happy to be here with you. I love you."

As always, Saturn leaned into the affection, a calm smile spreading. "I love you, too..." He could fall asleep like this, content and peaceful, and probably would. Archer remained silent, content to just card his fingers through his boyfriend's hair and enjoy how close he was. Fuel eventually laid his head in Saturn's lap while he continued to purr happily. Lazily petting the cat, it wasn't too long before Saturn fell asleep. He'd be sore when he woke, but he was content, at least for now.

Archer allowed Saturn to sleep on him for quite some time, but eventually the position became uncomfortable and he did his absolute best to try to get up without waking him. Once he was up he headed to the bathroom, Fuel obediently following him.

Once Archer was up, of course Saturn woke- though he remained silent, trying to work through panic and closed eyes as he was disoriented for a moment. Once he'd finally remembered what was happening, he curled up, trying his best to calm down. His stomach felt like it had caved in on itself, but his appetite was nonexistent.

He wasn't gone for far too long, a few minutes at best. When he came back, he noticed that Saturn was awake, and part of him couldn't help but feel guilty for disturbing his sleep. "Sorry," he apologized, genuinely sounding concerned, "I really had to pee, and I figured you wouldn't be happy with me if I went on the sofa." Fuel jumped back up and proceeded to lay his head in Saturn's lap again. "Anyway, are you hungry?"

"No, it's okay!" He did his best to smile at Archer, though he didn't know how well he succeeded. A hand returned to Fuel's head, scratching idly as his stomach did a flip at the thought of food. "No, I'm not hungry..."

"Are you sure?" Archer slowly stepped in closer so that he could pet Fuel as well. "If you don't want to eat, can you at least drink some water for me so that I know you're hydrated?"

He looked away. He... really didn't want to, but he also didn't want his boyfriend to worry. "I'm always dehydrated... It isn't a big deal."

Archer had to resist the urge to sigh. "Please?" Archer asked quietly. "You need to take care of yourself, I don't want you to get sick."

"... Alright." He'd probably be throwing even that up later, but he didn't want to worry Archer.

"Thank you, it means a lot to me." Archer made his way into the kitchen, and after filling a glass with cold water, he came back and held it out for his other half. "Would you mind if I got into something more comfortable?"

He shook his head, taking the glass and simply staring at it for a bit. Maybe he'd be able to keep it down if he drank it slowly...? So he kept himself to small sips, rather than gulping it all down. Archer figured that Saturn would be uncomfortable with watching him change, so after he gathered his clothes, he went back into the bathroom to do so. When he came back out, he'd traded his long sleeve shirt and jeans for a Guns n' Roses tee that was too big for him and kitty print pajama pants.

"So, now what?" He asked while reaching out to pet Fuel again.

The commander smiled at the pajama bottoms- Archer always had some of the cutest ones. "I don't know," he replied honestly. "I'd suggest us watching something, but I don't think we like the same things. Or," a pause to take a full drink this time, he was confident he could handle it now, "we c-"

And he was coughing, choking, and it was whatever Michael drugged him with, it was happening again, the glass falling to the carpet as Saturn shut his eyes, curling up, trying to protect himself. Tears started falling, the commander shaking silently and it was too much, it was happening again, someone make it stop-

When Saturn began panicking, Archer had no fucking idea of what he should do. He wasn't even sure why he was reacting that way, but he could only guess it had something to do with what had happened the night prior. He wanted to comfort the younger man, but somehow Archer had a feeling that that wouldn't be wanted.

Fuel on the other hand whined loudly and nuzzled at Saturn in an attempt to try to calm him down, since his owner was just standing there like a fucking idiot. At first, the unfamiliar touch almost made him scream- before he noticed how it was furry, rather than there being fur or fabric. Desperately (yet somehow carefully), Saturn clung to Fuel. He didn't know what the furry thing was, but it wasn't Michael, and that was all he cared about.

Eventually, the feelings died down, and the commander's formerly tense body went limp, quieting. He was still shivering, but it was far less than before. Fuel allowed himself to be grabbed and he continued to nuzzle his master's companion. Not long after, a deep and loud purr began in his chest. It took a few more moments, but eventually Archer hesitantly stepped over to the sofa, but he didn't dare touch Saturn. "Are you okay?" He asked softly. "Is there anything I can do to help you?"

He tensed up- not by much, but enough to be noticeable- before relaxing once he identified who was talking. "I... I think I'll be okay. I-I mean my feet are wet and cold now, But I think I'll live." An attempt at a joke, an attempt to divert attention from what happened. Fortunately, it was just water and the glass didn't break, but it was going to take a while for the carpet to dry.

Archer bent down to retrieve the glass when he realized it was on the floor. "Okay. Do you want some time to yourself? I won't be upset if you say yes, I promise." He placed it on the coffee table while he waited for an answer. Again, Fuel nuzzled Saturn before giving him a few licks to his cheek.

The tongue managed to draw a small chuckle out of Saturn, who loosened his hold on the cat a bit. "No, I think it'd be best if you were here... someone I can trust, instead of just emptiness... Sorry, Fuel, I mean a human." He sighed, wishing he could get over this period already. It was never fun.

"Okay, I'll stay, then." Archer really wasn't all that sure of what to do now. "Do you want me to also let Ion out?" He figured that maybe it might be a good idea to have a second kitty for Saturn to cuddle... but then again, the jolteon was very hyper.

He shook his head. "U-Um, maybe you could sit in the armchair...?" He didn't want to just order Archer around, but... He wanted him to be in a place where he could see him. Both for the reassurance as well as the fact that his paranoia kept saying if he wasn't in his line of sight, he'd do... something.

"Okay. Do you have any issues with me getting my laptop and setting things up so I can work on some commissions? I can stream it for you, if you'd like?" Archer wasn't going to make any movements unless he was absolutely sure that Saturn wouldn't be bothered by him.

"You can do that! And no, I think I'll play one of my games." But, "u-um, my DS is on my bedside table..." He sighed- he should really get in the habit of leaving it in the living room, instead. Oh well. In the meantime, Saturn started petting Fuel, even going so far as to nuzzle her back (on the shoulder, though).

"I'll get it for you. Is there anything else I can get you? Pain medicine, perhaps? Landon gave me some of his vicodin and said to give them to you." As he waited for an answer Archer made himself useful by going to fetch the game system.

"That would be wonderful..." Once Archer left the room, Saturn finally opened his eyes to look at the door, watching for him to return. He didn't know why having his boyfriend out of sight made him so anxious... But he didn't have the energy to question it.

Archer returned only a few moments later and he gently set the ds down on the sofa next to Saturn and Fuel. "What would you like to drink? And are you completely sure you don't want anything to eat?" He retrieved the medication from his bag as he asked.

Saturn eagerly picked up the DS, turning it on immediately. "Just soda, there should be a few cans in the fridge. And... I'm feeling better about that but I wanna be sure before I eat. A-And thank you so much..." His eyes nearly misted over; he didn't know how he'd be able to survive this without his boyfriend.

"There's no need to thank me." Archer got a can of soda out of the fridge and brought it and the bottle of pain medication to Saturn. "If there's anything else I can do, please don't be afraid to ask me, okay? I love you and I want to help in any way that I can."

That brought out a pout. "I'll thank you as many times as I wanna." Once he opened the can and the bottle, he hesitated for a moment- if he could keep the bottle somehow... he could overdose. It would be so easy to do it while Archer was sleeping, then to have Kadabra teleport him to the middle of nowhere.

"Can you do me a favor," he asked after he took the one pill. "Keep the bottle away from me unless you're watching me."

"Of course, anything for you," Archer answered sweetly, but upon hearing the follow up he felt a heaviness within his chest, but he didn't dare let it show upon his features. "Of course." He was afraid that Saturn may've had that train of thought... he definitely did when it'd happened to him. He took hold of the bottle once the commander was finished with it, and went back over to his belongings so that he could hide it and then begin setting up his laptop.

"Thank you..." He looked down at his game for a few moments, melancholy once again. "I don't think I'd do it, I don't wanna hurt you, but... better not to have the temptation." Shutting up for now, he turned on his game. Or maybe not, "would you mind if I turned the sound on?" He really didn't want to use headphones- someone could sneak up on him, then.

"Of course not, I wouldn't mind at all. I'll likely turn on some music and use my headphones so I wouldn't even hear it." He finally turned his laptop on and waited for it to boot up fully. "Even if I didn't, I'd likely just tune it out. I get really focused when I draw and I just kind of don't really notice anything around me."

Saturn smiled, turning the volume up to half, reaching out a hand to scratch Fuel's head distractively. "Okay!" It was only a few minutes before he relaxed, completely focused on his game.

It didn't take Archer long to have everything set up, but before he could begin working, he caught the time. "Hey, it's time for me to take my medication and I need to eat with them. Do you mind if I fix something? And could you perhaps try to eat as well?" As he asked, he got up and approached the sofa.

He looked up from his DS, blinking at Archer. "I... think I can keep something down. But I can make my own food, but thank you." Setting the console aside, he got up- before stumbling and falling to his knees. Suddenly, everything was spinning, dark spots trying to consume his vision. It had definitely been too long since he'd eaten something.

Archer was quickly at Saturn's side when he fell, and he was instantly attempting to help him up. "Are you alright?" He asked, concern was clear in his tone and worry crossing his features. "Maybe I should fix us dinner."

"I... y-yeah..." He sat down on the couch again, immediately putting his head between his knees. He'd gone too long without eating, and now he could feel the familiar coil of nausea. "Something light, please... at least to start with. Toast or something..."

"I can do that," Archer gently ran his fingers through Saturn's hair as he spoke. "Do you like anything with it? Butter or jam, or just plain?" He intended to wait for an answer before he did anything.

"Butter... not too much, I don't know if I could handle it." Archer of course knew that he usually used a ton of butter in everything, but now wasn't the time for that. He just needed to get something in his stomach so he could eat a bit more...

"Alright, you just sit there and I'll get it for you." Archer wasted no time in getting to the kitchen and fixing the toast. Meanwhile back in the living room, Fuel began nuzzling his master's companion in an attempt to cheer him up.

A hand rose to start petting the cat, though Saturn kept his head down. He should really recline his seat... but the coffee table was in the way, of course. And he'd feel bad about asking his boyfriend to do another thing...

Fuel purred as he was petted, and even licked Saturn's hand, much like a canine would do. It wasn't long until Archer was back with the plate of toast, light butter as requested, and even with each piece cut into four triangles. "Is there anything else that I can do for you? Please don't be afraid to ask. Also, do you care if I make some ramen?" He held the plate out as he spoke. "And do you want Fuel off of the sofa while you eat?"

The commander giggled at the tongue- finally looking up when Archer came back in. The plate was taken gratefully, and Saturn tried to understand what his boyfriend had said. "Um... no, no, and no..." At least he thought those were the right answers...

"Okay, thank you and I love you." Once he was sure that Saturn was alright, Archer returned to the kitchen so that he could make himself something to eat as well. Fuel sniffed at the plate, but didn't dare try to take a piece of toast. He knew better, and would instead wait patiently to see if the commander would offer him any.

"Love you too!" Oh... that made him feel like he was floating. Well, more than he already was. When Fuel sniffed the plate, he looked over at him, then back at his toast. "... Sorry, but I need to eat this all... I'll get you something else, okay?" He didn't know cats liked toast, he reflected as he started eating slowly. Fuel seemed to understand and he laid back down and proceeded to close his eyes. He'd just sleep instead, he really wasn't all that hungry at the moment. And, even if he was, Archer had brought some of his cat food for him.

The one hand he wasn't using to eat started gently petting the hellcat again. It took a few minutes before he finished the first slice, compared to the thirty seconds he'd usually take while inhaling his food.

In response to the petting, Fuel began purring once more, however, the sound was much softer and not as loud as usual. This time around it sounded more relaxed and content, rather than happy and excited.

Saturn went even more slowly with the second piece, now a bit worried about Archer. It didn't take that long to make ramen... and he couldn't see his boyfriend from where he was. "Archer," he called out. "Are you okay?"

Archer found that he wasn't all that surprised when Saturn called out for him, and in response he came out from the kitchen, bowl of ramen in hand. "Yeah, I'm fine, why?" He tended to eat in the kitchen, a habit he had that he couldn't really break. "I'm almost done."

He sighed, smiling a bit. "I... sorry. Just me worrying again..." The dread gone, he finished his toast. When that was done, he laid down- carefully. Though the meds had dulled the pain, it was still there.

"That's okay, is there anything else I can get you or do for you?" Archer asked once he'd finished eating. He also took Saturn's plate so that he could place it and the bowl he'd been using into the sink.

"Gimme a few minutes, and I think I'll be able to make myself something..." He hated the thought of burdening Archer any more than he already was. He... really was selfish, wasn't he? Not just in the bedroom, but everywhere else. He needed to pay more attention to that, fix it.

"Are you sure? I'm already up, it'd be no problem for me to fix you something, I promise." Archer wasn't exactly sure of what was going on in Saturn's mind, but he had a vague idea. Either that, or he was just being stubborn.

"No, I can do it myself. Just... once the toast has had time to settle." Shifting, he grabbed his DS again. Needed to keep himself distracted, needed to keep his thoughts away.

"Alright, if you change your mind, just let me know, okay?" After taking his medicine Archer went back to his laptop so that he could begin working.

"Okay!" And he turned to his game- for a moment, anyway. "Um, could you let me know when twenty minutes have passed...?"

"Of course." Archer took hold of his phone and proceeded to set an alert for the requested time frame.

It wasn't long before Saturn became absorbed in his game again- or at least until the alarm went off, making the commander jump and nearly drop his DS. Once he'd recovered (from both the fright and the embarrassment), he put it down, heading into the kitchen, limping just a little.

Archer didn't really react much, only setting down his tablet pen so that he could disable the alarm on his phone, and then going right back to what he had been doing. Fuel got off of the sofa and followed Saturn into the kitchen and sat not too far from him, carefully observing him and trilling quietly.

The commander smiled at the cat, before... wait, what was he going to eat? He didn't have the slightest idea. Leaning against the counter, he tried to think about what he had. Maybe... just some fruit. He didn't know for sure if his stomach was settled, after all. So after pulling a wiki berry from the fridge and a knife and cutting board, he got to work. Once he stepped back into the living room with the slices, he hoped Archer wouldn't notice the hand he had to wrap up. Archer hadn't noticed at all. He was much too absorbed in his work, and thanks to his headphones he'd managed to block the rest of the world out. In fact, he was so focused that the only way Saturn would be able to get his attention would likely be to touch him.

Fuel followed Saturn while still trilling at him and jumped back up onto the sofa. The berry looked very nice, but he doubted that the commander would give him any. The berry was as dry as they ever were, and Saturn ate eagerly- although wincing when some of the juice managed to get into his new wound. But, that was fine. He'd wash and bandage it properly when he was finished eating. Once he was down to the last piece, he looked at Fuel. Then Archer. Fuel. Archer. Slowly, the piece was slipped to the cat as Saturn shushed him. Archer didn't have to know.

Fuel's eyes practically lit up when he was offered the slice of berry, and he happily and politely took it from Saturn. He ate it surprisingly slowly, clearly savoring it. When finished, he gave a quiet but obviously thankful meow, and licked the human's cheek as a way of giving thanks.

And Saturn chuckled, closing his eyes. He really did love Fuel. But when the cat was done, the commander got up, walking to his bedroom then the bathroom so he could take care of the wound properly. He was very glad his boyfriend didn't take note of the injury, or of his disappearance.

Fuel got off the sofa so that he could follow his master's companion, clearly intrigued and as to what he was doing. He even rubbed against his legs in the way cats do when they wish to show affection. Archer was still absorbed in his work, and it seemed as if there wasn't a single thing that could distract him.

Once he was in the bathroom, Saturn leaned down to pet Fuel. "I'm gonna close the door so I can work on something... Do you wanna stay?"

The hellcat gave an affirmative mew when questioned and padded in so that he wasn't standing in the doorway. He set himself down near the tub and continued to watch Saturn curiously.

The door was closed, and Saturn knelt so he could get the first aid kit out from under the sink. It was a ritual he'd performed hundreds of times before, and thus it wasn't long until the cut on his palm was cleaned and bandaged. Once it was done, the kit was put back, and Saturn made his way back to the couch.

Fuel continued to observe the commander, but made no move to intervene. He had seen Archer tend to cuts several times in the past. When Saturn was finished, he followed him back in to the living too and resumed his place on the sofa. The commander simply picked up his game and continued to play, one hand absently petting Fuel whenever it wasn't busy.

Archer wouldn't be done for a few more hours, he was a relatively slow artist, despite having been practicing art for over a decade. When he was finished and had sent the piece to the commissioner for approval, he began going through his social media in an attempt to distract himself from the problem he was left with.

When he finally accepted that the issue wouldn't just _go away_ on its own, Archer took off his headphones. "Hey, do you care if I get a shower? I haven't had one today yet." That would be a good excuse, yes? The commander shook his head absently, not even bothering to look up. He was almost done this battle-

"Alright, thanks." Archer closed out of his browser and music player then unplugged his tablet. Afterwards he gathered some clean clothes and stepped into the bathroom. Upon closing the door and starting the water, he stripped. He figured he may as well actually take one so that Saturn wouldn't possibly get suspicious... It wasn't long before he was under the water and beginning to take care of himself.

A few minutes after Archer got in, the bandage on Saturn's hand suddenly fell apart- it was too small. He simply looked at it for a few moments before getting up. Well, he'd need new bandages... And he was sure Archer wouldn't mind him coming into the bathroom. 

So it was with that in mind that he walked in without knocking- immediately seeing what his boyfriend was up to. Didn't look like he noticed... So Saturn took the first aid kit again, leaving the room- but not before calling out, "think of me, love~!"

Archer definitely didn't notice Saturn coming in, and he froze in shock upon hearing his voice. It wasn't until he caught the door closing that he continued with the task at hand, and came not soon after. He was overly embarrassed at being caught, and the guilt weighed heavily on him as he finished his shower.

Once he was out and fully dressed, he considered just spending the rest of the night in the bathroom so that he wouldn't have to face his boyfriend... but he knew for a fact that wouldn't turn out well, so it was with even more shame that he came back out into the living room. "I'm sorry," he began slowly, "I know I probably should've just told you what I was going to do, and I'll understand if you're upset with me. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable by asking you..."

... He really should've seen this coming. He closed his DS, taking a more relaxed posture. "Why? If it's because it's my house, well, you're my boyfriend. You could jerk off in the kitchen for all I care. If it's because it wasn't in private, well, it was? I really should've knocked, actually. Or at least not say anything so you wouldn't feel bad... Because I really don't mind, love. We're both sexual people, and while I'm a bit... Eh. Hm." He leaned forward, looking intensely at the blank TV. 

"You know Nathan, right?" It was a question he hoped would lead to something else.

While he normally might've argued and insisted he shouldn't have done it, Archer instead chose to keep quiet, at least until he was questioned. "Barely? He's texted me a few times, but otherwise we haven't talked, and I hadn't met him before today... Why?" He wasn't really sure what Nathan had to do with the subject, unless Saturn was attempting to change it.

"Well... He's mentioned a few times that he finds you attractive, and with me probably being unable to please you for a while..." He shrugged. "I don't mind at all, and I know he's a hell of a lot better than one's hand."

He really hadn't expected that as a response, and Archer stayed silent for several long moments. Was this a test...? Was Saturn trying to see just how loyal he'd be? What was he supposed to say in a situation like this, what was the correct answer? When he was quite sure that he'd been silent long enough and he figured Saturn was getting impatient, Archer finally responded, "I don't understand."

Saturn blinked a few times. "Well, just like how I'll sleep with him or Archie when you're not available, you could sleep with him since I'm not available. He's been wanting to, anyway." Another shrug, and he finally looked up at Archer. 

"I'm not going to force you to be more or less celibate," he said, softer now. "I know for a fact I could never do that."

That made more sense, he supposed, but he was still somewhat confused. "I don't know if I could either, but I'd at least try if you asked me to, and I wouldn't be upset with you if you wanted me to." He shifted his weight awkwardly, worried that he was going to upset the commander. "...but are you sure you'd be okay with that? I don't want to do anything that would upset you."

"I'm fine with it. It's just sex." He was getting a little exasperated, but he was careful not to let it show, smiling instead. "And I'm not going to ask you even to try. I don't know about you, but... I've tried before, and it ended up ruining my mental health. I'm not going to do that to you..."

"Okay." Archer supposed he should feel relieved or at least happy, but instead he felt more nervous. He couldn't help but think that this was some sort of elaborate test, but he supposed he shouldn't be surprised that he was thinking that, given all the mind games that Michael had played on him in the past. "Thank you."

In answer, Saturn got up, walking to Archer and hugging him (even though his head only reached his boyfriend's shoulders). "Of course, love..."

Archer hesitated for a few moments before gently returning the embrace and nuzzling his other half's hair affectionately. "You're too nice to me..."

"Mm, nope, I'm just the right amount of nice." He stayed like that for a few minutes before realizing the pain was starting to come back with a vengeance. "But um, I think I should get to bed now..."

"Okay, that's fine. Do you want Fuel to sleep with you?" He figured that it was safe to assume that he'd be sleeping on the sofa, which he really didn't have much of a problem with.

This made the commander look up, brows furrowed in confusion. "You're making it sound like you're not sleeping with me...?"

"I just assumed you wouldn't want me to...?" He answered quietly. "I really don't want to make you uncomfortable or invade your personal space."

"I want you to, though..." Saturn just clung tighter, not caring how childish he was acting right now.

Archer reached up so that he could card his fingers through his other half's hair as he spoke. "Okay then. I will, just let me shut my laptop down and take my sleep aid, alright? Do you want me to return Fuel?"

"M'kay... and whichever you want." He hoped Archer would leave the cat out, but... he was going to leave that up to Archer. Reluctantly, he let go of the executive, limping his way into the bedroom to lay down, making sure there was enough room on both sides of himself. He'd been wearing his pajamas the entire day, so he didn't have to do anything.

Ultimately Archer had decided to leave Fuel out. Once his laptop was shut down and he had taken his sleep aid, he entered the bedroom, the hellcat following close behind him. "Would it be alright if I took my pants off? I'll still have my boxers on of course." Fuel jumped up on the bed and laid out on the right side of Saturn and immediately began nuzzling him.

Saturn, laying on his back for now, nuzzled Fuel back. "That's fine!" He was just happy he was going to be sleeping with him... The commander didn't think he'd be able to sleep alone for a long time- or even be alone period.

Once he was out of his pajama pants, Archer climbed into bed and pulled the covers up over himself. He wanted to touch Saturn, to pull him in and hold him close, but he wasn't about to touch him without permission. He'd been very wary of touch of any kind after his last run in with Michael, and he could only assume the same was true for the commander.

But Saturn didn't have any such misgivings- instead scooting over to his boyfriend and clinging to him happily. "Thank you for being here with me... It means a lot." And there came the tears he'd been holding back for the past hour or so, though they were of gratitude rather than what they could've been. "You're s-so good to me..."

The executive pulled Saturn in as close as he possibly could and nuzzled his hair affectionately. "I'm more than happy to be with you, there's no need to thank me," he purred quietly. However, he found himself a bit caught off guard at the tears. "I'm just treating you with the same respect you treat me? I'm treating you how you should be treated."

His hands balled into fists, grabbing Archer's shirt as he shook. "S-Still..." _I don't deserve this. I'm absolutely horrible to you, I don't know why you think I deserve this._ "Tha-nk you, anyway..."

"You're welcome." Archer gently ran his hand along his other half's back in a soothing motion. "I'm more than happy to do anything to make you happy." Well... just about anything, but he wasn't going to say that, in fear that he'd upset Saturn.

He tried to stop crying, he really did, but he couldn't stop now that he started, trying to apologize for it between sobs. The tears turned from relief into grief, a feeling of safety into despair. Everything hurt, and not just physically, and he just wanted it to stop.

He continued to hold and love on Saturn as he cried, and even though he felt helpless because of it, he kept that to himself. He figured he needed to let out whatever emotion he was feeling, and he was more than happy to be there for him.

It'd been the first time he'd let himself cry since what'd happened, so it naturally took a while for him to cry himself out. But once his tears dried (shoulders still shaking with sobs), he began to whisper apologies to Archer. "'M sorry... s-sorry," _sorry you have to deal with me, sorry I'm so weak, sorry I'm being so selfish- again._

"What...?" Archer's tone was gentle, words soft, but confusion clearly laced within them. "I don't understand... why are you sorry?" As far as he knew, the younger man in his arms had nothing to be sorry for.

"F-For breaking d-down like this..." _Apologize for everything, or he'll attack you, like everyone always does._ "'M so-rry..."

"Saturn..." Archer gently ran his fingers through his boyfriend's hair once again. "You don't have any reason to be sorry, okay? I'm more than happy to take care of you, I promise. I love you."

That nearly made Saturn break down again- although with a different emotion, one he couldn't identify. He only kept himself from sobbing again through sheer force of will. "Tha-ank you, thank y-y-you so much-ch..."

"There's really no need to thank me, I'm serious." Archer nuzzled his other half's hair again while he continued to gently rub his back. "It's okay, just relax, okay?"

It took a while, but he eventually did calm down- still shaking, but calm. "S-Sorry..." _Again and again and again, that really is all you can say, isn't it? Pathetic._

"Shh..." Archer practically purred. "You're fine, it's okay, you've no reason to be sorry, okay?" Another pass of fingers through Saturn's hair, and Archer was holding him closer.

And at last the shaking stopped. He felt safe, body relaxing. It wasn't going to take a lot for him to fall asleep now. "Love you..."

"I love you as well." Archer pressed a gentle kiss to the commander's forehead and allowed his grip to loosen a bit. "Go to sleep now, okay?" A nod, and Saturn allowed himself to start drifting off, his sleep thankfully dreamless this time.


	3. Chapter 3- Someone Help Me With Chapter Titles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archer meets up with Saturn's friend Nathan and they fuck basically. That's all this chapter is.

The next day, after a series of texts, Nathan was eagerly waving Archer into his quarters. A bit smaller than Saturn's and more homey feeling, but still pretty impressive. "Can I get you a drink?"

Archer was clearly nervous, and he didn't even attempt to hide it. "Yeah... sure." He gave a slight nod in response to the offer. "If you're offering alcohol, I don't care for whiskey or rum, and I tend to mix it with cola."

"Alright, cool! And hey, there's no need to be nervous. I'm gonna treat you as well as I treat Sat, so there's nothing to be scared of." Or at least, that's what he thought Archer was nervous about. "But seriously, if I do anything wrong, tell me. Or punch me in the face. Either one works, really." There was an easygoing smile as he put a half full bottle of vodka, a coke, and a glass on the coffee table, sitting on the couch with some... green drink.

"C'mon, sit down, relax. I gotta admit, I've been wanting to meet you, officially. Sat says so many great things about you."

That was definitely one of the things that the executive was worried about. That, and the worry that he wouldn't be able to muster up the courage to say 'no' if he ended up feeling uncomfortable or changed his mind.

After sitting down and mixing his own drink, he took notice of the one Nathan had. "...is that absinthe?" He wasn't sure as it'd been quite a while since he'd seen it, but he couldn't think of any other type of alcohol that was green.

"Yup." He took a sip of his drink- having to resist making a face. Looked like he didn't dilute it as much as he usually did... he'd have to be careful not to get too drunk. Well, that was what he got for not testing it before he sat down.

"First of all, you should hear how much Saturn gushes about you when we're together." His smile grew wider, looking over at the executive. "Maybe I'll record it sometime. I have a feeling you'd like to hear it."

Archer took a sip of his own drink, it'd been a little while since he'd last consumed any alcohol. Since he'd gotten with Saturn, he'd actually managed to cut back a bit. Rather than drinking every night, he was now down to a few times a week. A vast improvement, for sure.

"Ohh?" He asked quietly, trying to keep the surprise from registering in his voice and upon his features. He wasn't all that sure why he was so shocked. He talked about Saturn all the time to his own co-workers.

"Yup! Just the other day he was talking about how he loved how passionate you are about cats. He said both that it was adorable, and... what was it, that it made him feel like he would be safe to gush about things he's really interested in? Oh, and that he loves cats even more now." Absently, one hand swirled his drink as he spoke. He was going to be going as slowly as possible with this glass.

"He's also gone on and on about how accepting, patient, kind, etcetera you are."

Archer found himself flushing at the younger man's words, and he couldn't help but cast his gaze down to his glass. He'd never known that Saturn thought so highly of him... It made him feel so good, and he made a mental note to let his boyfriend know just how much he loved and appreciated him once this was over.

"I try my best," he got out softly, and eventually lifted his gaze back up to Nathan. "I just treat him how I want to be treated, that's all."

The secretary chuckled a bit at Archer's reaction. Hot and cute? Damn, his boss really hit the jackpot. "And your best is damn good, apparently." A sip, and his smile grew contemplative. 

"Before you two started dating, I'd never seen him smile so much. I'd never seen him so happy all the time." Finally, he looked up at Archer, smile growing a bit wider again. "Thank you."

"I honestly don't really understand why you're thanking me?" He paused for a brief moment. "Like I said, I'm just treating Saturn the way that I would want to be treated, that's it." Archer really didn't think that he deserved any sort of special thanks for that. "...but you're welcome, I suppose?"

Another chuckle. "Looks like Sat forgot 'modest,' too!" And another sip before the drinks was put down again. "Oh hey, Sat's never told me what music you like." A good enough question, right?

Archer took a sip of his drink as well, but continued to hold it. "I mainly listen to classic rock, really... The Who, Def Leppard, and Alice Cooper are my favorites. What about you?" He had to admit, it was amusing that his boyfriend hadn't mentioned that of all things.

"Mostly alternative, punk, grunge... Green Day, Blink 182, the Offspring, and Foo Fighters are some of my favorites." Amazing, so many different music tastes... Saturn usually listened to electronica and hard rock.

"Ahh... I know a few songs by Green Day and Blink 182, but I'm not familiar with Foo Fighters, but is that the band that Dave Grohl formed after Nirvana broke up or something?" He had a friend that sometimes talked about them, Nirvana, and Alice in Chains, but he hadn't talked to her in a while.

"The very same!" Nathan was excited now. "Based on the groups you mentioned, you might like them... Or you might not. Depends, uh, I got some of their older stuff if you wanna take a listen."

Archer took another long sip of his drink before he placed it on the coffee table. Now that he had a bit of alcohol in his system, he was definitely more relaxed and not as nervous. "If they're similar to Nirvana or something, I might like them. I liked a lot of Nirvana's stuff, and I was pretty sad when I heard about Kurt's death. I was only twelve, but..." He shrugged. "Anyway, I wouldn't mind listening once we're done?"

"Sounds good to me!" Nathan could definitely tell Archer was feeling better about all this- and he was very glad. It wouldn't do for the other to be scared or anything. "I really love introducing people to my favorite bands... Isn't it a wonderful feeling?"

"It is, yes." Archer nodded in agreement. "It's just sad that most people don't really seem to be into classic rock and tend to call it 'dad rock'." He made air quotes. "I personally find it an insult, really..."

He tsked and shook his head. "It isn't my favorite, but I'll listen to it... And then I tell people my favorites, and they call me, what was it, a 'fake punk?' I don't even know what that means." A shrug, and he sat back, making himself comfortable. "Honestly, people who insult others about their taste in music must not know what good music really is."

"I have to agree... and people who get angry when you say you're not into what they listen to, or that you've never heard a certain song, album, or band..." Archer gave a heavy sigh. "I honestly think that those kinds of people annoy me even more." He fell silent, and after a few long moments of possibly awkward silence, Archer got up and moved over to the younger man. He dropped to his knees when at his feet, and placed his hands on Nathan's knees, and cast his gaze up at him.

Nathan blinked a few times before smiling. Well, that was sudden. "Might wanna wait until I'm actually hard?" He was being cautious, trying not to scare the other off- he'd heard from Saturn how skittish he could be. A hand trailed lightly over Archer's jaw before gently trying to pull him up.

Archer leaned into the hand, much like the felines he trained, and at the same time, he allowed his dominant hand to slowly slide up his thigh until it was just a few inches from what he wanted. He intended to stay on his knees, even if he knew he'd regret it later. "I can fix that... if you'd let me?" His voice was quiet, as if he were afraid someone might be listening in.

Well, he was certainly persistent... "You drive a hard bargain." And it was with that that he leaned back, already growing aroused from the thought of the man in front of him sucking him off. And such a pretty face, too...

He took that as consent, and allowed himself to gently palm the galactic through his pants, in an attempt to feel him up and gauge just how big he was. After a few moments, he began undoing Nathan's pants and tugged them down a bit. His eyes closed as he laid his head back, rolling hips slightly into the touch. "Eager, aren't we...?"

Archer wasn't exactly sure of how to take the younger man's question, but he ultimately decided to keep quiet. After pulling down Nathan's underwear, he gently ran his fingers over him before taking him into his hand. He allowed his tongue to slowly brush over the head, then dipped it into the slit. His breath hitched at that, a hand gently coming down to thread itself through Archer's hair. He'd heard wonderful things about the executive in regards to this. Now it was time to see if Saturn was right.

With his free hand, Archer took off his glasses and set them on the sofa next to the younger man. Afterwards he leaned back down and accepted just the head of Nathan's arousal. His tongue flicked over the slit in a teasing fashion as he began to suck, and as he did so, he began slowly stroking him. Another gasp from the grunt, "I'm starting to see why even Saturn looks forward to a blowjob from you..." The commander usually didn't care for them, but gods, this was heaven.

Archer slowly took all of the younger man in, and while he swallowed around him, he allowed his fingers to rub the base. After a few moments, he pulled back, just as slow, until he could once more give the head more attention.

He let out a soft moan, fingers tightening just a bit, resisting the urge to thrust. Instead, his legs fell open just a bit wider, trying to give the executive more room, trying to get more. He had a vague idea of what Nathan wanted, and Archer was all too happy to oblige. He set a proper yet slow pace, he was in absolutely no hurry to get his newest partner off.

It was different- normally, sex for him was fast, rough, and what many people would call 'over too soon.' But this? He didn't know if he'd get frustrated with it soon, or if he'd enjoy the change of pace. For now, though, it was very nice.

Once he was content with his rhythm and he was feeling more confident over all, Archer increased the pace while also allowing his tongue to tease the underside of Nathan's dick. His free hand came up to idly brush along his balls, just to see what kind of reaction he might get. The grunt's breath hitched, and he loosened his fingers only to grip harder. "Keep doing that and I don't think I'll last much longer..." The slow pace was a nice change.

Oh, that was exactly what Archer was waiting to hear. He didn't dare stop, but he did pull back far enough that he would be able to give the head attention. While he sucked and allowed his tongue to flicker along the slit, Archer began stroking the younger man at a much quicker pace while also gently squeezing and massaging his balls.

"Fuck..." The grunt's chest was heaving now, hips rolling just the slightest bit. "A-Almost there..." Distantly, he wondered if the executive would swallow- and the thought sent him over the edge, coming in Archer's mouth.

He wasn't all that fond of swallowing, but Archer feared that spitting would be taken as a sign of disrespect, and so he didn't hesitate. He did his absolute best to take everything that the galactic had to offer, but unfortunately, some of Nathan's come managed to escape him. Despite that, Archer continued to tend to him until he was quite certain he was finished.

Once he relaxed, Nathan let go of Archer's hair. "That... damn you're good. Just... lemme catch my breath and I'll return the favor. Unless you wanna get fucked instead? I'm up for whatever you wanna do, honestly." He'd heard about how Archer was with sex, though he hoped it wouldn't be that way with him.

After he had pulled off, Archer used the back of his hand to wipe away what he'd missed, which thankfully wasn't all too much. However, he found himself surprised at the offer, and the executive hesitated for several moments before even attempting an answer. "...I wouldn't want to inconvenience you," it looked as if Nathan wouldn't be so lucky. "...I wouldn't say no if you wanted to top me, though..." He added on.

"You wouldn't say no, or you're saying yes...?" Great, he didn't know if Archer was okay with it. Nathan laid his head back on the back of the chair, trying not to sigh. "I don't really care either way, seriously."

Archer could sense that the younger man seemed exasperated, and he heavily considered just leaving in an attempt to not anger him further. However, his desire to get off outweighed that. "...I'm giving my consent. But only if you want to."

Well, it was about as much as he was going to get, he supposed. "If I didn't want to, I wouldn't've offered, yeah? C'mon, get up before you hurt yourself." He distinctly remembered Saturn saying something about bad knees.

Archer was more than relieved when he received the order to get up and he did so with surprisingly minimum difficulty. After collecting his glasses he folded them rather than putting them on. No need to do so, if he was going to get fucked, he supposed. "...where do you want me?"

"I think the bed would be best?" A contrast to Archer, it took a bit of effort for Nathan to get off the couch. A combination of lack of muscle and exhaustion from his orgasm, he figured. "Unless you'd rather the couch, though that's really awkward at best." He stretched a bit, yawning. This would certainly be interesting...

"If I'm at all honest, I would prefer your bed, please." Mostly because it'd be more comfortable, and since it would be much easier to clean up, only needing the sheets to be changed in the event of any possible mess, and come stains weren't exactly the easiest to get out.

Nathan nodded, starting to head to the bedroom. "Alright. Get comfortable, and I'll take care of you." Well... he was looking forward to this. Though why wouldn't he be? It wasn't like he'd spent an entire meeting daydreaming about just this.

Archer followed, and once he was in the bedroom his glasses were set on the bedside table and proceeded to undress himself. He was fairly eager, and he was quite sure that that was obvious, given the fact he was already hard. Once he was on the bed and had gotten comfortable, the executive allowed himself to take a deep, steady breath in order to calm his nerves; he just hoped that he met Nathan's standards.

Once he'd gotten the lube and undressed himself (showing off the tattoos going up his arms to his shoulders), Nathan crawled onto the bed after him, looking Archer up and down approvingly. "Nice ink." Maybe not what you usually said before sex, but hey, it needed to be said. He got himself comfortable before slicking up his fingers and sliding one in carefully. His head lowered to lick up the executive's shaft as he started slowly thrusting, making sure Archer wouldn't be too uncomfortable.

A slight flush crossed the rocket's features in regards to the compliment of his own artwork. "Same to you," he responded, voice soft. "I designed mine myself." He wanted to ask if Nathan had done the same, but Archer's breath hitched at not only the intrusion, but also the unexpected attention to his arousal. He didn't think that the younger man would do such a thing, but he wasn't going to complain.

"Damn, really? Wish I was that creative- I'm more technically minded, unfortunately." Seemed like Nathan was a bit of a chatterbox in the bedroom- although not for long as he used his other hand to guide Archer into his mouth as he slowly pushed in a second finger. The sensation of being filled was something that Archer was acquainted with, but the action of being prepared sometimes still caught him off guard no matter how ready he was for it; not that he was going to complain about that, either. He was tempted to arch up into his partner's mouth to get more of him, but resisted that urge and instead reached down to hesitantly thread his fingers through his hair.

The grunt's eyes closed at the fingers in his hair as he started slowly bobbing his head. Once it felt like his fingers weren't quite being squeezed to death, he pushed in a third finger, keeping up their thrusting. He was already hard again, and he couldn't wait to be inside the executive, wondering how many noises he could pull out of him.

It wasn't until the third finger was added that he actually offered any type of vocalization. It wasn't much, but Archer gave a quiet, content sigh. His fingers passed through Nathan's hair yet again, and for a moment he wished that he still had his glasses on... but he knew there'd be no point, as he'd likely have to take them off again soon.

There we go. It wasn't as loud as he wanted, but there were plenty of other opportunities. Scissoring and thrusting, he waited until he was certain the executive was well stretched before pulling out, pulling off, and slicking himself up. "You ready?"

Archer had to keep himself from whining as the attention ceased, but upon being given the question he nodded slowly. "Yeah," he added on, hoping that he didn't sound all that nervous. He was _definitely_ more relaxed now than he had been when he'd first entered the dorm, at least. Nathan could pick up the nervousness- but he figured it was normal for him. Slowly, he pushed his way inside, not bothering to conceal the moan that left his lips.

The executive's breath hitched as he was entered, and his fingers curled into the sheets. It hurt, but there was also a wonderful bit of pleasure that mixed in so well. Normally Archer wasn't one for pain, but he'd always make an exception for this. Once he was fully in, Nathan stopped, leaning over to nibble gently up Archer's neck. One hand remained on his hip, the other one going between them to start gently stroking the executive. "Let me know when."

Archer tilted his head in order to give his new partner better access to his neck; he honestly didn't mind the idea of possibly being marked and only hoped that Saturn wouldn't either. He hadn't been expecting Nathan to tend to him, and the action brought out a small, soft pleased noise from him. Not long after he was pushing back against him. "I'm fine."

There it was- what was hopefully the first of many noises. And while he didn't know if Archer liked it rough, he could very easily make this teasingly slow- which he did. Nathan wondered how long Archer could last with such a snail's pace.

Honestly, he'd been fully prepared for a rough, fast pace, given that he knew that's what Saturn liked, and to not get that had him quite confused. Archer didn't mind being shown no mercy, but he preferred for his partner to work up to that, which is what he assumed Nathan was going to do. Rather than question him, the executive wrapped his legs around his younger partner's hips and allowed himself to just lay back and enjoy the attention. It was nice to not be in control for a change.

Nathan smiled, then continued his nibbling up to Archer's jawline, then on his earlobe. In time, he sped up- but not by much. Although, it seemed Saturn had spoiled him... he was getting impatient, wanting nothing more than to start ramming into the body beneath him. At the same time, he didn't want to, wanted instead to have Archer beg... For now, he decided to keep with the slow pace.

As he was shown affection Archer allowed his dominant hand to come up so that he could gently card his fingers through the Galactic's hair. A content hum, not unlike a cat's purr left him, and he allowed himself to arch up into his hand. When that didn't seem to get his point across, he figured he'd have to actually ask. "More...?" He requested quietly. "Please? You don't have to treat me like I'm fragile... even if my earlier demeanor might've made you think that."

"Mm, not treating you like you're fragile... More like trying to tease you, see if I can get you to beg~." He smiled at that, _finally_ picking up the pace, making sure to angle his hips to hit Archer's prostate. Few more moments, and his nibbling changed to a nip at the executive's shoulder, sharp but not very hard.

Archer could feel a slight flush crossing his features at the response he was given. He didn't like begging; it was embarrassing and he was stubborn. He had absolutely no intentions of doing so, the most he would do was what he'd already offered. The change in angle brought the executive out of his thoughts, and a quiet groan escaped him. Ohh yes... _that_ was what he was wanting. His fingers curled into Nathan's hair, and he arched up into his hand yet again.

It took a few minutes, but Nathan eventually worked up to a moderate pace- though it was still nowhere near what he was used to. Still, he didn't want to leave his friend's boyfriend _too_ sore, so he held himself back considerably. His hand also went from teasing to full strokes, thumb running over the head with every pass.

The attention to the head of his arousal drew out another quiet groan, which was soon followed up by a quiet whimper. Archer allowed his eyes to close, and his free hand was on Nathan's back, nails gently digging into him; it seemed that gripping the sheets just wasn't cutting it anymore. "...please keep doing that..." Archer got out quietly. "What you're doing with your hand, I mean."

He smirked, "course," picking up his pace just a bit, changing the rhythm so every thrust was coupled with his thumb running over the tip of Archer's arousal. He wanted to hear more of the noises Archer made. The new rhythm was more than enough to draw out another vocalization from the executive; louder, but not by much. His fingers tightened in Nathan's hair, and he pulled at the soft strands ever so gently, making sure not to be too rough. Fucking hell, if he kept that up, Archer knew he wouldn't be lasting all that much longer... which honestly, was a bit embarrassing, but so be it.

Nathan decided not to say anything, only smiling wider. He could feel Archer clench around him- not much, but enough for him to let out a moan of his own. "Fuck, you look so good..." Leaning over again, he bit a little harder on his neck, sucking at the skin after, making sure to leave a mark.

Rarely was he ever vocal during sex, aside from the occasional bit of praise or offering direction, but fucking Arceus... Archer couldn't remember a time he was _this_ expressive. He was by no means 'loud', but compared to how quiet he usually was, it was definitely an improvement. The bite drew out another keening cry, and couldn't keep himself from arching up into Nathan's grip. "More?" He asked, his breath coming in short, shallow pants. Despite not voicing it, it must've been quite clear that he was getting close.

Now _that _was what he loved to hear. Nathan increased the power and speed of his thrusts, moving up a bit and biting down again as his hand moved faster. He was pretty sure Archer would come before him, but that didn't really matter. "You feel so good... I can't wait to see what you look like when you come. If you look so good already..."__

__Compliments weren't exactly something Archer knew how to handle properly, so he stayed quiet instead of responding; his only reaction coming in the form of his nails digging further into Nathan's back. It wasn't too much longer before the executive was giving a whimper and attempting to speak. "So close..." Was all he could manage to get out in his current state. Now he only had to worry that he might be denied._ _

__"Good... come for me?" Picking up his pace, moving harder, he bit down again- just a bit harder, though he was careful not to break the skin. He was wrong- now pretty sure he'd come very soon after Archer. The heat, the nails in his back, the legs around his waist, all of it was lovely, but not as wonderful as Archer around him. For a moment, he wondered if the executive would be upset by him coming inside him, but decided not to worry about it._ _

__Archer was more than happy to hear Nathan's request, and it wasn't too long before he fulfilled it; his back arched and a groan left him as he came, painting his hips and his partner's hand with white. His nails dug further into the Galactic's back until he was quite sure that he'd be drawing blood, and he gave a whine that he would've described as pathetic. "Please... don't stop... not yet..." He'd be disappointed if Nathan took his hand away too soon._ _

__He wasn't planning on doing that- although his rhythm stuttered a bit as he drew close himself. In only a few moments, he came himself, seeing white as he released deep inside his partner. Another few moments, and he pulled out, flopping on the bed next to Archer. "Gimme... a few minutes... I'll clean ya up."_ _

__He wanted to respond, to thank the younger man that had just given him one of, if not the best orgasm he'd ever had, but Archer found himself unable to do much more than give a very content and pleased purr. _Fuck,_ he felt good... so relaxed and satisfied, combined with a sensation that only being fucked could provide._ _

__Nathan smiled- looked like he'd done a good job. That only made himself feel even better, and he gave a contented sigh. After a few minutes, he got up (though he wanted to fall asleep like he was), going to the bathroom to grab a washcloth, getting it ready with warm water. Once that was done, he returned, gently cleaning Archer off, throwing the washcloth in a random direction when he was done. "You don't have to get up now, but... wouldya like to stay here, or go back? I don't really care either way."_ _

__Well, that was different... most of the people he'd slept with never took the time to clean him up after they'd topped him. It took a short while longer, but eventually Archer found himself able to string together a coherent sentence. "Thank you..." He resisted the urge to curl up on his side, instead reaching for his glasses. Once they were on, he continued. "You didn't have to do all of that... but I really appreciate it. And thank you for being so nice to me. I'm... really not sure how I'm going to pay you back." He hesitated a moment before answering, "and as for your question, I should probably go back to Saturn. I don't want to upset him or make him jealous."_ _

__Nathan just raised an eyebrow. "It's only common courtesy? Plus, I'd feel bad if I didn't do anything." He propped himself up on his elbow, feeling slightly disappointed when Archer declined. He really wanted to cuddle... but hey, it was Archer's wish. "Alright! But remember, I'm always available if you ever want a repeat." And with that, he flopped back down on the bed again, ready to sleep for a very long time._ _

__"I wish more people were like you..." If everyone who had ever topped him had been as sweet and generous as Nathan, perhaps Archer wouldn't feel as if he needed to repay him. He'd likely still find a way to show his gratitude anyways... After he'd gotten off the bed and redressed, Archer lingered at the threshold. "Thank you again. I really enjoyed my time with you."_ _

__Nathan looked up for a moment. "I did too! Take care, and say hello to Sat for me!" And his head went down again. Yeah, he didn't feel like he could even pull the covers over himself._ _

__Archer left feeling quite satisfied yet guilty; just as he predicted he would. He half considered lying to Saturn if he questioned him about what happened, but figured that wouldn't go over well. Maybe he'd get lucky and his other half wouldn't be all too curious. But when he got back, Saturn was fast asleep on the couch, Fuel lying next to him. Archer closed the door as quietly as he possibly could and locked it. Once he took notice of Saturn sleeping on the sofa, he decided to retire to the bedroom so that he could sleep as well. He was absolutely exhausted._ _


End file.
